1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus and an integrated circuit chip, and more specifically, it relates to a technology to be adopted when writing to the memories (system internal memories) in a plurality of file systems present within an integrated circuit chip (IC card) in response to a single command, through which the previous state is held by restoring each system internal memory having been overwritten to the pre-overwrite state if a condition, such as a power-down, which disables the overwrite of some of the system internal memories, occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing system realized in conjunction with an IC card, file systems each corresponding to a specific service provider may be assigned in a single memory area of the IC card so as to allow the single IC card to be shared by a plurality of providers (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. JP-A-2005-196411). An example of a structure that may be adopted in an IC card used in such an information processing system is explained in reference to FIG. 25. As shown in FIG. 25, internal access to file systems 710 and 720 in an IC card 700 is managed individually via a memory management system, whereas access by an external communication packet is managed through an encrypted communication function. A device (Reader/Writer) that reads data from and writes data to the IC card 700 transmits to the IC card 700 commands, individually encrypted each in correspondence to one of the file systems 710 and 720, as command packets, and the commands are processed in the individual file systems 710 and 720 in the IC card 700.
While overwriting a plurality of system internal memories in response to a single command within an IC card containing a plurality of file systems, a condition, such as power-out that disables an overwrite of some of the system internal memories may occur. Under such circumstances, a roll-back in a single file system in the IC card is assured, but a roll-back over a plurality of file systems is not assured in the related art. This, in turn, leads to fragmentation of the processing executed in the IC card, and since the extent of the roll-back varies among application programs, the Reader/Writer or the host controller may be required to execute complex processing.